IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU'RE MY TYPE
by rennanp
Summary: A cute Solangelo story. I'm suck with summary, but read, i think it's kind of good. Enjoy it.
1. It Doesn't Matter If You're My Type

**So, it's my first Solangelo story, and i really hope you guys like. Sorry for all the mistakes with grammar and all, i'm brazilian and not that good in english, but i made it, solangelo is life and you guys kind of inspired me. Love your fics.**

 **So, here we go. Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **IT DOESN'T METTER IF YOU'RE MY TYPE.**

Sitting in the pier camp he contemplates the sea with thoughts a mile a minute, his heart beating faster than the fastest thing you can think of. Watch the sun goes down gradually should make him feel better, but left him a bit wistful actually. He prayed to his father more often than it should be allowed to clear his thoughts, and he just ignored him. _As usual!_ He thought sarcastically.

And then his thoughts were flowing as his father retired the sun from the sky with his facny fire car. As the foams water broke in the sand.

The son of Hades. It was definitely the favorite subject of his head, in fact, was the favorite subject in his head since the Battle of Manhattan against the Titans. See the boy coming to the rescue of other demigods with his army of skeletons and with his father escorting, it was definitely something he couldn't take of his head. He thought the boy as cool and really brave, even a little cute and hot for his age. He had been dying to be able to approach the boy, but then he disappeared and he missed the opportunity.

Then came the war against Mother Earth and his army of monsters and giants. It was certainly the scariest thing he had passed on all his life, see Gaea rising right in front of his eyes was terrified in a way that no one could ever imagine. But then the ghost king was right there in front of him and he felt happy in the midst of such chaos. _If you have to die today, at least you can die fighting with him_. He recalled thinking at the time. Things turned out well in the end, but he had a new goal at that time, making the boy stay in the camp, and somehow, the gods know how he managed to make the new stay.

Earlier might seem strange to be close to each other, it used to be full of useless discussions and other embarrassing moments. Over time they were settling, understanding one another, learning to deal with each other, but it has not improved much, still had the embarrassing moments and discussions that were not even rhyme or reason. And that's when things started to get complicated for Apollo's golden boy. He started getting some signs that were implied in the air. He and the boy had been dancing around each other for a long time now. Gods! It had been just over a year that the war was over and most parts of the world was almost clean of monster attacks. And he still continued with their interior demons tormenting.

— I've been looking for you for more than half an hour, Will! — The blond turned to find behind the brunette with dark eyes staring at him, saying without a single word that he was in trouble. He didn't mind anyway. — What the f*ck you think you're doing? Kayla is going crazy behind you, because they need help in the infirmary and you simply abandoned your post. — The boy snorted and rolled his eyes as he saw that the blonde had not given much attention to him and went back to watching the horizon. — Okay sunshine, do not make me rase an army of skeletons to drag your ass back to work. — He thought about answering the son of Hades, but was still feeling numb to everything. — Okay Will, you're starting to scare me. No "doctor's orders". No complain about the nickname. What's going on? — And it was like a click, as if he expected the question all the time.

— I had a discussion with Percy in the infirmary today. — He began to tell. Nico sat at his side and stood there, waiting for him to continue. — We kind of got that whole story that he was not his type and it got a little out of hand. — Will looked at his own hands, staring as if it were the most interesting thing of making universe. Nico think twice before opening his mouth, it was not a subject he liked to discuss, and was certainly **NOT** a subject that he wanted others to discuss for him, but he preferred to let the son of Apollo continued. — Percy spoke like you had a crush on him and everything, and used very convincing arguments that he might remain your tipe. I mean, he has all the features anyone would want. — Nico disagreed, but said nothing, it seemed that Will was already mulling over what a long time. So he let it go. — I wanted to be able to contradict him, but I just couldn't, because he was right, and I realized that I didn't know what's your type, so I couldn't argue and it made me a little thoughtful.

— Will, elaborate. — Nico tried to suppress a smile. **He is so lovely when he gets like that!** He thought watching the golden boy frown, obviously wondering what to say.

— I'm your type? — For the first time Will met the other one eyes. Nico cringed a bit at his side and lowered his head trying to hide her cheeks flushed. _Gods! He is beautiful when he's blushin_. Will couldn't curb his thoughts.

— It doesn't matter if you're my type or not. — Nico said, his voice low and calm, but still audible to the other. And before Will could say anything he was faster and captured the blonde's lips in a soft, sweet kiss, just a brush of lips. — It doesn't matter because I like you idiot! — Nico said getting up abruptly and leaving the pier as soon as possible, and a Will Solace completely speechless back. Both had a silly grin in the face.

At the end, Will eventually had his answer. He was sooooooooo Nico's type.

* * *

 **So guys, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I will leave the story open, send me a review if you want a sequel. I have an idea for another chapter, Feel free to tell me what you think. Once again, THANK YOU.**


	2. I Never Though I Would Be Anyone's Type

CHAPTER II

 **I NEVER THOUGH I WOULD BE ANYONE'S TYPE**

Nico ran as fast as he could. He had a smile on his face before, but now he was just scared. He was running through the last forty five minutes, or at least something. To him, it doesn't really metter, because it seemed like eternity. The darkness in the forest around him had already begun to grow, and run around there was already looking quite treacherous at that time. But he didn't care about any of these things he was used to being in the dark, for God's sake, he was the son of Hades, child of the underworld, the darkness didn't frighten him, the darkness was part of who he was. The only thing that was really disturbing his mind, making him feel so angry, so sad, so pissed off and scared, was what he did. How the hell could he do what he did? All that shit was really starting to get out of hand, and he knew it.

Nico promised himself, never let your emotions get out of hand, not again, not after Cupid make him confess his feelings for Percy in front of Jason, not after years of crying for Bianca's death. How he let this happen again? How could he let his feelings take over and make him do what he did?

Tired of all that Nico race gave himself time to breathe and rest. He sat on the floor resting his back on a giant tree. He was trying his best not to fall apart right there, trying not to let the tears start to fall down his face, thinking about how stupid it was. I am thinking he was at least somewhat secure in the dark forest.

— I've been looking for you. — Nico got to his feet as soon as he could, looking for his sword, but she was not there. **You were running late on forest without a sword. How smart you are.** He though ironically. — Do u at least thought of saying "Hey Will, I'll fade a little, don't worry about me"?

— Why do you even care Sunshine? — Nico glared at Will with that look that send shivers through the spine. **Shit, shit, shit a thousand times shit. I'm an idiot. First I kiss him, now I'm starting acting like a complete moron. Of course I shouldn't have kissed him, now Will is going to get rid of me. I just spoil the best friend I had. But how I wasn't going to do that? It's a little (actually very) hard not to fall in love with Will. Blonde and soft hair that reflected the sunlight and shone beautifully as they were swayed by the winds. The athletic body. Those blue eyes, blue like the sky and the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. The smile that made me melt, almost blind me and lightened my days. Cliché? Yes. Tacky? Also. But I couldn't stop me when it came to it, 'cause every time he smiled at me and I stared at him, an angry army of skeleton butterflies rolled in my stomach. Every time he touched me it was as if Zeus himself had hit me with his lightning bolt.**

 **For a while we were both kind of dancing around each other, and sometimes I even thought the feeling might be mutual, but then things got so weird and I just got confused. That was my relationship with Will. And I have to be realistic, I would never be his type, I don't even know if he is gay or not.**

— What makes you think I don't care? — Will asks stubborn as always, with that half smile on his glowing face.

— F*CK Will, stop doing that! — Nico cries.

— And what exactly I'm doing Nico? — Will rebate still smiling. _I know I shouldn't be taking him out of serious, after all, he can still have an full zombie army behind me, or his evil undead choffer, or even worse, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Leo , Coach Hedge with his baseball cane, Reyna. Gods, Reyna, she really scares me! Will focus. Where I was? Aaah yes. I shouldn't do this, but I always think so beautiful when he gets angry. The way he clenches his fists and tries to look more intimidating just leaves him more beautiful and sexy in my opinion, so I can't help it._ — All I know is that you kissed me and suddenly you start acting like crazy, yelling at me, being all dense, and a real idiot.

— I did NOT kiss you! — Nico felt his cheeks grow warm and looked away, staring at nothing. **Why I always have to blush close to him? Damm it Solace.** Will just raised his eyebrows and smirked. — All right, I kissed you, I like you, now leave me alone! — The son of Hades gave up.

— And why would I leave you alone? — **Because I'm a freak, I'm a monster, son of Hades. Because I exhale death, am an outcast, no one wants me around.** — I mean, I like you too and I thought after you kissed me things would be okay. — **Not to mention that I killed your roman brother, even if he was an idiot and kind of deserved it. I'm everything bad that ... Wait! What did he just say? He said what I'm thinking he say? Gods, I'm shaking more than someone who has just been diagnosed with Parkinson's disease.**

They stood there for a moment, staring at each other. Nico then places both hands on Will's face and looks more accurately than needed, making the golden boy a little dizzy.

— What did you just say? — Nico question still shaking a bit and with his heart beating so much that looked like it would pierce his chest and run away. **I never thought I would do this, but please lady Aphrodite, Cupid, Eros, don't do this to me, make sure I had heard right.** He thinks still looking for the highest.

— That I like you too? — Will talk in a bit funny way since Nico keep squeezing his cheeks with the palms of both hands.

— I never thought I would be your type. — Nico draws the hands of Will's face and stares the ground. **Actually I never thought I would be anyone's type.**

— But you are not. — Nico then steps back feeling uncertain and a little scared. **Will said he liked him, but was he understood right? He must have said that like me as a friend, and I'm getting wrong. Good.** He thinks a little sad and expects the shame is not transpiring on his face. — Death boy, doesn't matter if you're my type or not, I like you idiot. — Will puts his hand on his chin and lifts to be able to face him.

Before Nico could do anything Will kissed him, and this time it was a more lingering kiss, but as soft and sweet as the previous, even more passionate. Will pulled Nico closer to by his waist and Nico wrapped his arms around the neck of the highest. Both indulging in that magical moment.

* * *

 **Thanks guys for the three reviews, make me truly happy, okay, I'm kind of weird i have to admit HAHA. Thanks again to those who actually read the story and liked. Sorry again for grammar mistakes and if you really have liked i have a few more storys, feel the urge to tell me if u guys want me to translate and post.**


End file.
